Recently, there has appeared a device that can authenticate a power supply target device such as, for example, a power supply device for a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV), and selectively supply power to the power supply target device according to the authentication result. In addition, there has been developed a technology that performs authentication or charging processing using power line communication. An example of the technology that performs authentication or charging processing using power line communication is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.